Logan Fairfax
| occupation = Professional racing instructor | affiliation = Foxton Hall Circuit | status = Active | role = Ally | portrayed = | first_appearance = Trigger Mortis | last_appearance = Trigger Mortis }}Logan Fairfax was a fictional British professional racing instructor and family friend of racing legend, Lancy Smith. The character appeared in Anthony Horowitz's 2015 James Bond continuation novel Trigger Mortis, where she assisted James Bond during his strenuous training for a high-profile assignment at the Nürburgring Grand Prix. Biography Upbringing Logan Fairfax was the daughter of professional racing driver Alan Fairfax. Her father bought the Foxton Hall Circuit just after her birth, and ran it as a business when he wasn't racing. He encouraged her into the motor sports world from an early age, sitting her behind the wheel of a car before she was six months old. After school she would assist her father in stripping down his Maserati 8CTF. However, fearful for her daughter's safety, her mother did not approve. In 1955, two years before the novel's events, Alan Fairfax was killed while spectating a race at Le Mans - the 125 mph (201.2 km/h) collision between Pierre Levegh and Lance Macklin sent debris through the crowd, killing eighty-three people and wounding a hundred more. ''Trigger Mortis'' With only a week's notice to train for an assignment at the notoriously difficult Nürburgring Grand Prix, James Bond is sent by M to meet his instructor, Logan Fairfax. She is introduced behind the wheel of a bright red Maserati 250F, sporting full racing attire. She is described as possessing shoulder-length chestnut hair, deep brown eyes, and no jewelry, with the exception of a masculine Omega Gold Seamaster wristwatch on a brown leather strap. Believing him to be a mere policeman, and scornful of the risk his inexperience might cause to himself and others, she greets him contemptuously. She provides him with footage of the track, and casually turns down Bond's advances; sending him on his first lap of the track. Over the next two days he practices under her strict tutelage. She accepts his invitation to dinner, collecting him from his hotel in her Aston Martin and informs him she has arranged for a family friend, Lancy Smith, to look after Bond at Nürburgring - unaware that 007 has been assigned to protect Smith from an assassination attempt. While they are dining, Bond's current love interest, Pussy Galore, travels to his hotel - pursued by suspicious Americans. The pair arrive at the hotel just in time to see Galore being kidnapped in a grey Austin saloon, and pursue them to a large Celtic stone monument. There, Pussy is bound and painted with gold paint, similar to Jill Masterton in Miami. Bond hurls two makeshift Molotov cocktails at the men and rescues her. She is bundled into the Aston and is taken to a nearby hospital where Logan and Bond take turns at her bedside. Having fully recuperated, and with their relationship deteriorating, Galore decides to leave Bond and heads back to her old life in Harlem, accompanied by Logan. References Category:Literary characters Category:Trigger Mortis characters Category:Allies Category:Bond Girls Category:British